L'indispensable assistante de Cave Johnson
by Robin-Roronoa777
Summary: Michigan, 1953. Caroline s'apprête à rentrer chez elle quand Cave Johnson lui propose de la ramener. Elle l'invite à dîner chez elle. Une soirée qui va à jamais changer leur existence et leur relation.
1. Chapter 1: Un dîner d'affaire

_Michigan, mars 1953._

Caroline s'étira longuement après avoir refermé le registre des comptes. Elle consulta sa montre. Vingt et une heure et quart. Les employés étaient déjà tous partis et on pouvait voir, à travers la grande baie vitrée du bureau, les espaces de test ainsi que les laboratoires vides et sombre. Les complexes d'Aperture Science étaient immenses et divisés entre les salles consacrées aux sujets de test, les locaux de recherches scientifiques et les locaux administratifs. Construit en sous sol, on ne ressentait aucune sensation d'étouffement.

Il était plus que temps de rentrer chez elle. Elle se saisit de son trench-coat beige, de quelques dossiers et de son sac à main noir et se dirigea vers le bureau de son supérieur, Cave Johnson. Il restait toujours plus tard qu'elle, en particulier en début de semaine où il y avait souvent des surcroîts d'activité. Elle frappa à la porte. Une voix grave filtra à travers la porte :

« Entrez ! Ah Caroline ! Vous partez déjà ?

\- Il est tout de même 21h15 monsieur Johnson, vous devriez en faire autant.

\- Le temps c'est de l'argent ! Pas le temps de se consacrer à des futilités !

\- Il faut tout de même décompresser de temps en temps… Vous avez un hobby monsieur Johnson ? »

Cette question sembla désarçonner Cave.

« La science est mon seul hobby…

\- C'est un peu monotone.

\- Pourquoi ? Votre vie est-elle plus remplie que la mienne pour dire ça ? Pas d'activité sportive, pas de mari, pas d'ami, juste votre travail. On pourrait trouver ça morne. »

Quel goujat ! Etait-il obligé d'être aussi incisif ? Comment avait-il eu ces informations sur sa vie personnelle ? Il avait certainement fait des recherches avant son embauche, en 1948, il y a cinq ans. Cette réplique cinglante blessa Caroline lui rappelant qu'elle atteindrait bientôt l'âge de 33 ans en mai prochain. Elle désespérait parfois de pouvoir fonder une famille un jour. Son travail était sa vie. Elle n'avait et n'aurait certainement rien d'autre. Depuis qu'elle collaborait avec Cave Johnson, elle savait qu'il souhaitait tout contrôler. Par conséquent, il était guidé par le désir de connaitre parfaitement son équipe administrative et scientifique. Seuls les sujets de test l'indifféraient.

« Vos informations sur moi sont erronées monsieur ! Sachez que j'ai plusieurs activités en dehors de mon travail d'assistante !

\- Ah oui ? Comme quoi ? Du sport ? Retrouver vos amis ? Votre amant ? ricana-t-il».

Devant l'absence de réaction de Caroline, Cave Johnson eut un sourire narquois, presque cruel. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux mais elle les ravala rapidement. Il avait gagné, c'était indéniable et terriblement vexant. Elle lui lança une œillade meurtrière et tourna les talons. Il méritait qu'elle interrompe cette conversation et rentre chez elle.

« Tout ceci devient déplacé. Vous ne connaissez pas ma vie. Bonsoir monsieur Johnson.

\- Je la connais dans les moindres détails ! Vous savez pertinemment que j'ai raison.»

Elle entra dans l'ascenseur soutenant le regard goguenard de son patron durant quelques secondes qui lui parurent une éternité.

« Au revoir monsieur.

\- Bye bye Caroline, murmura-t-il d'une voix suave qui mit en émoi tous ses sens. »

Les portes se refermèrent et l'ascenseur monta jusqu'à la surface. Sa journée était maintenant terminée. Elle inspira une grande bouffée d'air. Elle admirait profondément Cave Johnson. Sa volonté, son charisme, son humour mordant, sa passion pour la science, sa virilité, son charme… Tout chez lui était irrésistiblement attirant. Elle rougit à cette pensée. Attirant ? Non, seulement admirable. Il était insensé de songer à des relations plus poussées avec son supérieur. Elle était seulement son assistante et rien de plus.

Les portes s'ouvrirent sur la surface. Des effluves humides et printaniers parvinrent à ses narines. Elle adorait la senteur de la flore terrestre et le vent frais caressant ses jambes ou jouant avec ses cheveux bruns.

Elle s'assit à l'arrêt de bus désert, éclairé par la lumière cru d'un lampadaire. Il faisait un peu froid et la lune était absente, rendant la nuit plus sombre qu'elle ne l'était. Elle se languissait de retrouver son lit moelleux et sa couverture douillette après cette journée épuisante. Elle avait du réorganiser le planning de monsieur Johnson et traiter plusieurs dossiers pour les remettre à ce dernier. Elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de prendre de pause et la journée suivante allait sans aucun doute être semblable. Parfois, elle avait envie de changer de travail, surtout lorsque Cave Johnson se montrait aussi désagréable qu'il y a cinq minutes, mais son amour pour la science lui permettait de compenser certains désagréments.

Elle entendit les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrir. Cave. Il avait fini son travail. Elle resta de marbre. Apres cette offense, elle ne lui ferait pas l'honneur de se retourner. L'ignorance était pire que la colère et elle était persuadée que cela irriterait son patron. Les pas se rapprochèrent. Cave se plaça devant elle.

« Je vous ramène Caroline ?

\- Non merci monsieur Johnson, je préfère prendre le bus plutôt que d'entendre vos élucubrations.

\- Rancunière hein ? Allons, venez vous allez attendre plus d'une heure et attraper froid. Je tiens à éviter les arrêts maladies. »

Voilà ce qu'elle représentait à ses yeux, une simple employée lui permettant d'atteindre son chiffre d'affaires. Elle se leva pour lui faire face.

« Souffrez-vous d'une déficience auditive monsieur ? Je vous ai dit non. »

Un mot qu'il ne semblait pas connaitre. Ses traits se durcirent et il lui saisit le poignet pour l'attirer vers sa voiture.

« Ne me forcez pas à être plus persuasif, Caroline. Je vous raccompagne, un point c'est tout. Je ne peux décemment pas laisser une femme seule la nuit.

\- Vous avez des scrupules à me laisser seule la nuit mais vous n'en avez aucun pour sacrifier la vie de sujets de tests humains ! Lâchez-moi tout de suite ou je démissionne dès demain, menaça-t-elle en se débattant.

\- Cet argument est hors de propos, ils sont volontaires et encore faut-il que j'accepte votre démission.

\- Je refuse de venir avec vous ! ».

Cave la souleva de terre, la porta et la plaqua contre son torse. Elle résista quelques secondes puis, dépitée, renonça. Elle se sentit fondre dans ces bras puissant où elle semblait n'être qu'une plume. Son parfum boisé et métallique qu'elle aimait tant embaumait ses vêtements élégants. S'il n'avait pas été son supérieur, elle l'aurait enlacé passionnément pour ne plus jamais en être séparé. Elle aurait même osé passer une main fiévreuse dans ses cheveux châtains clairs pour l'embrasser. Ils arrivèrent à la hauteur de la voiture et Cave la déposa délicatement coté passager.

« Vous avez gagné, vous êtes content ? lança-t-elle toujours quelque peu troublée par ce contact inattendu.

\- Oui très, fanfaronna-t-il. Pas vous ?

\- Allez au diable… »

Il démarra sa voiture, une Cadillac Eldorado rouge qu'il avait acheté il y a quelques années lors de la croissance d'Aperture. Soignée et propre, elle était magnifique et on ne pouvait douter de son confort de conduite. Elle devait reconnaître qu'il avait bon goût. Les sièges en cuir brun laissaient une odeur agréable et le tableau de bord en bois luisant donnait une image raffinée. Il se tourna son regard vers elle et sembla lire dans ses pensées. Elle ne lui dirait en aucun cas ce qu'il voulait entendre.

Ils arrivèrent en périphérie de la ville voisine à leur lieu de travail. A son embauche, elle aurait pu se faire loger sur place, mais le fait d'être sans cesse en entreprise l'oppressait. Elle avait donc préférée prendre un appartement dans la ville voisine pour avoir son intimité. Elle habitait un petit appartement au premier étage de trois pièces. Il était composé d'un salon avec cuisine, d'une chambre, d'un bureau et d'une salle bain. Aussi, elle avait de la chance de posséder un balcon où elle pouvait planter quelques fleurs et se prélasser pendant les soirs d'été.

« Où habitez-vous ? lui demanda-t-il. »

Elle lui indiqua le chemin à suivre et il pénétra dans sa résidence. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la hauteur du perron de son bâtiment, Cave tira le frein à main et jaugea son environnement.

« C'est joli ici ! Cela vous correspond bien, s'exclama Cave.

\- Oui, j'aime beaucoup vivre ici, c'est paisible… »

Un ange passa. Après un moment de réflexion, Caroline ajouta :

« Je vous invite à dîner monsieur ? »

Cave paraissait surpris. Bon sang ! Il devait la penser folle ! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui était passé par la tête pour inviter son patron à dîner ? Leur relation n'était que professionnelle, l'inviter à dîner signifiait littéralement qu'elle souhaitait dépasser cette limite. Gênée, elle balbutia :

« En-en toute amitié ! Ce serait comme un dîner d'affaire.

\- Malgré ce que je vous ai dit, vous m'invitez, remarqua-t-il en souriant. Pourquoi pas ?

\- Je cuisine très bien vous savez ! Si vous êtes occupée, je ne m'en formaliserai pas.

\- Je n'en doute pas une seconde. J'accepte votre invitation.

\- Monsieur Johnson ! Vous parlez comme un chef d'entreprise même lorsque vous sortez du bureau ! C'est drôle et un peu pathétique, dit-elle moqueuse.

\- Arrêtez de rire ou je vous sucre votre paie ma jolie ! »

Caroline ria de bon cœur lorsqu'une pluie diluvienne s'abattit soudain sur le véhicule. Cave gara son véhicule.

« Caroline, je souhaiterais vous présenter mes excuses pour tout à l'heure, je ne voulais en aucun cas vous faire de peine…

\- Ce n'est rien monsieur ! Oublions cet incident, pour ma part je n'avais pas à émettre de jugement sur votre vie personnelle… Allons dîner maintenant.».

Caroline fit entrer Cave qui inspecta l'appartement sous toutes ses coutures. Elle posa ses affaires et se dirigea vers le frigo pour servir un verre de bière brune à son patron.

« Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie. Je vais me mettre à l'aise, je reviens d'ici quelques minutes, s'excusa-t-elle en lui tendant le verre.

\- Je vous en prie, prenez votre temps.»

Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre et ferma la porte en réalisant que Cave était chez elle. Seigneur Dieu ! Elle devait mettre quelque chose de seyant et vite ! Chercher quelque chose de potable dans la penderie ! Elle passa en revue toute sa garde robe dans l'espoir de trouver une tenue respectable et légèrement suggestive. Une petite robe noire ? Trop habillé. Un pyjama ? N'importe quoi ! Trop négligé. Une nuisette ? Trop sexy. Elle opta finalement pour une robe bleu clair qui mettait en valeur son teint. Peut être devrait-elle se maquiller ? Non, il finirait par se douter de quelque chose… Simplicité était le maître mot. Elle se rendit dans le salon où elle retrouva Cave assit sur son canapé en train de finir sa bière.

« C'est joli chez vous, vous avez une belle bibliothèque.

\- Vous aimez lire ?

\- Énormément, mais je ne prends pas toujours le temps, dit-il en posant son verre sur la table basse qui faisait face au divan. »

Caroline commença à s'affairer en cuisine ce qui suscita la curiosité de Cave qui s'appuya contre le plan de travail face à elle. Elle pouvait sentir son regard gris sur elle.

« Qu'est-ce-que vous préparez ? demanda-t-il.

\- Crudités, chili con carne et un gâteau au chocolat pour le dessert.

\- Ça à l'air succulent mais ne vous donnez pas de mal pour moi.

\- J'y tiens monsieur Johnson. Je ne reçois que très rarement des invités…

\- Je me sens privilégié.

\- Vous savez… votre présence me met du baume au cœur…

\- A moi aussi, Caroline. Vous méritez le meilleur. Vous êtes une perle.

\- J'essaie, répondit-elle en rougissant».

L'avoir près d'elle était un pur bonheur. Elle se rendit compte un peu plus de sa solitude quotidienne. Cave sembla lire dans ses pensées et lui adressa un regard compatissant. Il prit un tablier et l'enfila.

« Je peux vous aider ? demanda-t-il.

\- Vous savez cuisiner ?

\- Je compte sur vous pour m'apprendre.

\- Très bien, coupez les citrons pour parfumer le poulet et le gâteau.

\- Pas les citrons, hurla Cave. Je déteste les citrons.

\- Très bien, dit-elle en riant. Un jour vous m'expliquerai ça ! Égouttez les haricots rouges et faites les cuire.».

Cave se révéla assez bon cuisinier sauf en ce qui concernait les citrons qu'il lorgnait d'un mauvais œil et les haricots rouges, légèrement brûlés désormais. En une heure, ils réalisèrent le repas. Elle étendit la nappe blanche sur la petite table du salon. Cave disposa les assiettes et les couverts. Pour cette occasion, Caroline avait sorti de l'armoire du salon l'argenterie que sa mère lui avait légué à sa mort, qui comptait des couteaux, des fourchettes, des cuillères et un chandelier d'argent qu'elle installa au centre de la table. Le chandelier émit une lumière douce et tamisée rendant l'atmosphère magique et quelque peu intime.

Ils disposèrent les plats et Caroline servit Cave avant de s'installer et de déguster leur plat. Ils mangèrent silencieusement. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Lui non plus apparemment. Les repas sans paroles étaient devenus son quotidien. Avoir quelqu'un à sa table était déstabilisant. Elle ne pouvait cesser de le dévisager dans un léger sourire. Il était si beau ce soir. Il avait dénoué sa cravate, nonchalamment posé sur son canapé, et déboutonné légèrement son col. Ses traits semblaient plus détendus et ne possédaient plus une once d'agressivité ou de tension.

« Vous êtes une foutue bonne cuisinière Caroline ! Je vais ordonner à mes ingénieurs d'installer des cuisines ! Je veux que vous me prépariez mes repas chaque midi !

\- Alors j'exige une augmentation …

\- D'accord !

\- Mais conséquente !

\- Vous êtes incorrigible !

\- Et vous un exploiteur, murmura-t-elle dans un clin d'œil moqueur.

\- Ne m'insultez plus si vous ne voulez pas que je mette vos jolies petites fesses sur un siège éjectable dès demain !

\- Une de vos nouvelles lubies ? Monsieur Johnson, enfin ! Je vous croyais plus courtois, plaisanta-t-elle en feignant un air outragé

\- Pourquoi ai-je toujours l'impression que vous désapprouvez mon travail. C'est pourtant ma société qui fait avancer la science et l'homme.

\- Je ne dénigre pas votre travail, j'admire votre courage et votre conviction. Seulement, j'ai tendance à me dire que ce que nous faisons est inhumain…Tout ces sujets de tests utilisés comme de la chair à canon… Est-ce bien utile maintenant que nous sommes des acteurs incontournables du marché technologique et scientifique?

\- Nous ne contribuons pas seulement à la science ma chère Caroline, nous sommes la science. La science n'est pas un simple marché à but lucratif, il est un élément à part entière de notre société. Elle est absolument partout. Contribuer à son développement, c'est toucher le divin du doigt, c'est être Dieu ! Quand j'œuvre pour la science, je me sens comme Adam frôlant le doigt de Dieu sur la fresque de Michel-Ange.».

Ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat sans pareil et reflétaient une déferlante d'émotions diverses. La passion coulait dans ses veines, dans sa voix et ses mots. Sa beauté la frappa. Que ne donnerait-elle pas pour déclencher cette même ferveur en lui ? Elle se demanda s'il mettait autant de passion dans sa vie personnelle, dans ses baisers ou encore sur l'oreiller. Elle rougit à cette pensée et préféra commencer à débarrasser la table pour se donner une contenance. Cave attendit une réponse.

« Puis-je vous dire une chose Caroline ? demanda Cave.

\- Bien sur, monsieur Johnson.

\- Ce soir, je pense que le divin est plus concret que jamais.

\- Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire ? le questionna-t-elle en se retournant timidement.

\- Que mon inspiration, ma déesse, c'est vous Caroline. Ce soir je suis Adam et je vous frôle en désirant plus.»

Surprise par cette familiarité soudaine, elle n'osa rien dire, puis ria.

« Je crois que vous avez abusé du vin Monsieur Johnson !

\- Je n'ai bu qu'un verre ! Diable ! Mais pourquoi les femmes sont-elles si peu sures d'elles ?! Vous êtes la perfection incarnée.

\- Arrêtez tout de suite… Je déteste les compliments…

\- Pourquoi donc ?

\- Parce qu'ils sont souvent hypocrites…

\- Les miens ne le sont pas !

\- Monsieur Johnson, je suis loin d'être parfaite ! Je suis une simple assistante administrative. Je ne suis pas un mannequin et je ne suis pas un génie, arrêtez de vous moquer de moi, dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

\- Vous êtes tellement modeste, chérie.

\- Non réaliste. Les hommes sont tous des menteurs. Si j'étais vraiment brillante je serai à votre place.

\- Vous êtes plutôt catégorique. On dirait une vieille bigote qui cause ! J'aimerais bien péter les rotules de celui qui a osé vous convaincre de ce genre de boniments. Quant à la place, nous avons chacun la notre. Vous êtes douée dans votre domaine. Je le suis dans le mien. Vous m'êtes nécessaire et je le suis pour vous. Nous sommes complémentaires et vous n'avez rien à m'envier. Regardez-moi Caroline.»

Il la prit délicatement par les épaules et la retourna pour découvrir son visage où commençait à perler quelques larmes. Cave eut l'air déboussolé et confus.

« Pourquoi pleurez-vous ?

\- Si je suis telle que vous me décrivez, expliquez-moi pourquoi je n'ai pas d'enfant ? Pourquoi aucun homme ne m'a jamais véritablement aimé ? articula-t-elle dans un sanglot.

\- Vous êtes meurtrie pour cela… J'ai ma petite idée sur la question…»

En quelques secondes, il l'avait poussé dans ses retranchements. Pourquoi avait-elle dit une chose pareille et pourquoi pleurait-elle ? Sa vie personnelle ne regardait personne. Si elle était célibataire et sans enfant, c'était uniquement de sa faute. Elle avait privilégié sa carrière, se rendant compte très jeune que l'amour n'était pas pour elle. A 19 ans, elle avait connu à la faculté de science, un jeune homme du nom d'Ethan, le fils d'un grand cultivateur, originaire du Dakota. Leur relation avait été parfaite durant trois années. Trois années de pur bonheur où ils avaient échangés tant de baisers, d'étreintes passionnées, de plaisantes conversations et de secrets. Trois années où elle avait découvert l'amour et le désir. Ethan lui avait même proposé de se marier à la fin de ses études. Un an plus tard, Ethan avait validé ces diplômes et était reparti dans le Dakota pour un mois afin de rendre visite à ses parents. De son côté, elle travaillait comme secrétaire dans une petite fabrique de chaussures. La première semaine, Ethan donnait régulièrement de ses nouvelles par téléphone. Mais la semaine suivante, elle ne reçu plus d'appels et pas même une lettre ne lui parvenait. Caroline avait pensé qu'il avait peut-être perdu ses coordonnées ou qu'il était très occupé à gérer l'exploitation de son père. Elle avait bien tenté de le joindre mais en vain. Ce n'est que la troisième semaine qu'une voix se fit entendre à l'autre bout du fil. Le père d'Ethan. Lorsqu'elle s'était présentée, il la coupa d'un ton glacial :

« Veuillez laisser mon fils tranquille, il est marié à une jeune fille depuis 2 ans et il ne reviendra plus vous voir. Il m'a déjà parlé de vous. Vous n'êtes qu'une petite citadine aux mœurs légères qui lui permet de tenir loin de sa femme. De plus, si vous croyez que je n'ai pas compris que vous « l'aimiez » juste parce qu'il héritera à ma mort de grandes exploitations, vous vous trompez lourdement. Ne téléphonez plus jamais. Disparaissez de sa vie et de la mienne. Sinon il vous en coûtera cher… »

Elle avait raccroché instantanément et avait fondu en larmes dans une des cabines téléphoniques de Minneapolis. Depuis, elle s'était jurée de ne plus faire confiance aux hommes et de poursuivre sa carrière pour être indépendante. Elle n'avait eu que quelques aventures passagères jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit embauchée chez Aperture et qu'elle rencontre Cave. Ce dernier éveillant en elle des sentiments qu'elle croyait éteints à jamais. Mais elle devait résister et ne surtout pas commettre les mêmes erreurs. Les larmes coulaient malgré elle. Il avait ravivé une de ses blessures profondes et plus rien ne semblait pouvoir contenir les flots submergeant ses yeux.

Cave releva son visage et plongea son regard gris dans ses yeux. Il sécha une larme de son pouce.

« Caroline… si personne ne vous a aimé, c'est parce que vous m'étiez destiné.»

Cave posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'enlaça tendrement. Caroline se consuma et goûta ses lèvres avec délectation en passant une main dans ses cheveux châtains clairs, si doux. Une petite voix lui souffla qu'elle commettait encore une erreur mais elle n'en avait cure. Elle voulait vivre l'instant présent, se réconforter dans ses bras, ne plus dormir seule…

« Monsieur Johnson, attendez…

\- Oui ?

\- Et notre dessert ?

\- C'est vous mon dessert, chérie, dit-il dans un léger rire.

\- Vous êtes malin, monsieur Johnson.

\- Appelle-moi Cave, murmura-t-il avant de l'embrasser de nouveau comme pour étancher une soif impérieuse. »

Cave la plaqua contre le mur de la cuisine. Il glissa ses mains sous le bas de sa robe et caressa fermement ses cuisses. Il déposa une pluie de baisers brûlants dans son cou qui arracha un soupir de plaisir à sa jolie brune. Caroline déboutonna lentement sa chemise avant de la faire glisser au sol. Elle put admirer son torse musclé et massif. Cave descendit la fermeture de sa robe, la lui enleva et la jeta plus loin. Caroline croisa les bras instinctivement pour se protéger. Elle avait eu plusieurs aventures et réagir ainsi lui semblait immature mais elle voulait être belle pour Cave, ce qui ne lui semblait pas être le cas. Elle avait peur qu'il lui mente, qu'il la trompe. Comme s'il lisait en elle, il l'embrassa et dénoua ses bras doucement et caressa délicatement sa joue.

« Tu es sublime. Je te veux depuis si longtemps…

\- Moi aussi, Cave. On devrait aller dans ma chambre non ?

\- Vous êtes si traditionaliste, ma chère Caroline, plaisanta-t-il. Pourquoi pas dans cette cuisine ?

\- Elle reste inconfortable pour moi, annonça Caroline dans un sourire.

\- Exceptionnellement, je vais me montrer galant. Nous ferons cela à ta manière.»

Elle n'aurait jamais cru une seconde que Cave Johnson, d'habitude si brutal et colérique soit aussi doux et prévenant avec les femmes. Un vrai gentleman.

Il la porta et la conduisit jusqu'à son lit. Il dégrafa son soutien gorge et libéra sa poitrine lourde et ronde. Il contempla avec gourmandise ses deux fruits qui ne demandaient qu'à être cueillis et dégustés. Il ne tarda pas à les saisir et les sous peser. Il les pressa et suça les mamelons roses et durcis de Caroline. Elle haletait :

« Oh Cave… »

Son bas ventre brûlait d'un désir irrépressible et violent. Elle n'avait jamais autant désiré quelqu'un, pas même Ethan. Cave s'apprêta à lui enlever ses bas mais elle l'arrêta :

« Tu ne veux plus de moi, dit-il avec déception.

\- Non, répondit-elle en souriant, c'est simplement trop injuste que je sois presque nue alors que tu n'as retiré que ta chemise.

\- Coquine !».

Caroline gloussa et l'attira contre elle. Elle prit alors sa main et suça chacun de ses doigts avant d'embrasser sa paume du bout des lèvres. Elle poursuivit ce geste le long de son bras puissant, caressant et effleurant sa peau.

Elle descendit jusqu'à son bas ventre en poursuivant ses mouvements habiles et sensuels. Caroline enleva les chaussures de Cave, ses chaussettes et s'attaqua à la ceinture de son patron. Cave ragea :

« Tu me rends fou ! Tu fais délibérément exprès d'être aussi lente ! C'est de la torture !

\- Je teste votre patience, monsieur Johnson. Et si vous me contrariez, je vais chercher un citron !

\- Je me vengerai dans quelques instants…»

Cave fit la moue puis ria. Caroline enleva son pantalon et son caleçon et put constater l'ampleur du désir de Cave. Elle toucha son membre et lui prodigua de doux soins. Caresse après caresse son sexe grossissait et durcissait. Cave émit un soupir rauque.

« Bon dieu, Caroline,… »

Il ne put finir sa phrase car elle le coupa d'un baiser amoureux et brûlant d'amour en le poussant sur le lit. Cave roula au dessus d'elle et se positionna pour entrer en elle. Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux.

« Qui suis-je Caroline ? »

Il pénétra avec ardeur sa partenaire à qui il arracha un gémissement de plaisir.

« Alors ? insista-t-il.»

Il commença de lents va et vient. Caroline ressentit une chaleur intense s'emparait de son corps et de son cœur. Son souffle se faisait court et elle perdait peu à peu l'ordre logique de ses pensées.

« Monsieur Johnson, souffla-t-elle. » Il sourit et accéléra ses mouvements.

« Plus fort ! hurla-t-il en accélérant de plus en plus.

\- Monsieur Johnson ! cria-t-elle en s'accrochant à ses épaules et griffant son dos. »

Ils atteignirent le paroxysme de l'extase ensemble et Cave se répandit en elle. Lorsque les brumes de la griserie se dissipèrent, Caroline se blottit contre le torse de Cave puis ferma les yeux. Ce dernier la serra contre lui en caressant ses longs cheveux, apposant de temps à autre de légers baisers sur son front.

Ce soir là, la pluie qui battait les carreaux avec intensité les berça jusqu'à tomber dans les bras de Morphée.


	2. Chapter 2: Une évolution

_Michigan, 1953._

Le lendemain, Caroline se réveilla et chercha Cave d'un bras mais ne sentit que les draps froissés de leur nuit d'amour. Où était-il passé ? Il était peut-être dans le salon. Elle saisit les draps en se rappelant que ses vêtements de la veille sont éparpillés dans la cuisine. En se relevant, elle se sentit délicieusement courbaturée. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain et pris une douche bien chaude avant de se coiffer et s'habiller d'une robe rouge. Elle se dirigea vers le salon où elle trouva un bout de papier sur lequel était griffonné quelques mots : « Veillez à ne pas être en retard. Sans quoi, je serais impitoyable. Cave. »

Cet homme ne prenait-il donc jamais de repos ? L'entreprise n'allait tout de même pas tombée en faillite pour 5 minutes de retard. Ce message lui rappela amèrement qu'elle n'avait sans doute aucune valeur aux yeux de Cave. Tout serait sans doute différent maintenant. Il allait sans doute l'ignorer désormais. Son cœur se serra à cette pensée. Elle voulait être unique pour lui tout en sachant que c'était impossible. Pourquoi se sentait-elle ainsi ? Elle savait que tout finirait ainsi. « Vous m'étiez destiné. » Ces paroles ressurgirent à son esprit. Il y avait peut-être un espoir malgré tout…

Elle consulta l'horloge et faillit recracher son jus d'orange. 10h22. Bon sang ! Quel salaud ! Il aurait tout de même pu la réveiller ou dans le meilleur des cas lui donner une journée de congé. D'ordinaire, elle commençait à 8h30. Elle croqua rapidement dans une pomme et l'emporta en enfilant son manteau avec son sac. Par chance, elle put prendre le bus qui passait.

Elle arriva à 11h10. La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur hall d'accueil où les sujets de test se présentaient. Aujourd'hui la salle était noire de monde et Caroline eut du mal à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à la porte à code de service qui menait au bureau de la direction. Si elle pouvait ne pas le croiser durant trois heures, ce serait parfait. Elle aurait le temps de boucler un ou deux dossiers. Elle passa devant le bureau de Cave sur la pointe des pieds et sortit les clés de son office. Elle tourna la clé, poussa la porte et alluma la lumière. Elle vit alors Cave, assit dans son fauteuil de bureau, la toisant d'un air furieux.

« Dois-je faire votre travail ? Vous êtes en retard et j'ai du répondre au téléphone à des clients. Ces gens là sont vraiment des pigeons.

\- Pardonnez ce retard mais figurez-vous qu'un sadique notoire a saboté mon réveil pour que je n'arrive pas à l'heure. »

Il avait pris une douche et s'était changé. Il avait une barbe d'un jour qui le rendait diablement séduisant. Cave la dévisagea et demeura impassible.

« Bon ce n'est rien mais veillez à ce que cela ne se reproduise pas. Je vais vous montrer quelque chose. Suivez-moi.»

Il la précéda et entra dans l'ascenseur. Ils descendirent au neuvième sous sol où se tenait les laboratoires de recherches et d'expériences.

« Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que vous voulez me montrer, je connais tous les prototypes du laboratoire. Toutes les inventions sont consignées dans la salle des archives.

\- Toutes, en effet. Sauf une.

\- Laquelle monsieur ?

\- Celle-ci. »

Il tira un drap blanc qui cachait un robot de taille et de forme humaine. Seigneur… Cave ne mentait pas lorsqu'il lui avait confié sa volonté de s'emparer du pouvoir divin de donner et reproduire la vie.

« Mon Dieu… Monsieur Johnson… C'est épatant …

\- Caroline, je vous présente notre nouveau prototype d'Intelligence Artificielle. Il permettra de réaliser les travaux pénibles qu'ils soient d'ordre physiques ou intellectuels. Performant, il n'y aura plus de risque d'erreur humaine. Par conséquent, il sera plus productif, il ne prendra pas de congés et nous deviendrons les leaders du marché.

\- Monsieur Johnson, c'est fascinant et à la fois effrayant. Nous sommes à l'aube d'une grande ère.

\- Vous voulez une démonstration ?

\- Et comment ! »

Cave activa le robot dont les yeux s'animèrent. Le robot examina son environnement.

« Bonjour Monsieur Johnson, prononça-t-il, que puis-je pour vous aujourd'hui ? » Cave cassa une fiole du laboratoire.

« Nettoies ceci, ordonna Cave. » Le robot s'exécuta en allant avant tout chercher une pelle et une balayette. Il ramassa les morceaux de verre brisés et les jeta dans la poubelle.

« C'est incroyable, dit Caroline avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

\- Et encore, ce n'est qu'un début ! L'équipe du labo fait des recherches afin de transférer une entité humaine dans un robot. Imagine, Caroline… Nous pourrions devenir éternels… Et continuer à œuvrer pour la science.

\- Cela semble merveilleux sur le papier. Mais chacun doit mourir, nous ne sommes que de passage en ce monde. Ce qui compte ce n'est pas nous mais ce que nous laisserons en héritage aux générations futures.

\- Cette phrase empeste l'œstrogène.

\- Vous avez peut-être raison mais au moins je pense aux autres. Vous êtes un égoïste.

\- Je pense à quelqu'un d'autre depuis près de cinq ans.

\- Et qui donc ?

\- Vous. Vous êtes la seule à qui je pense.»

Elle cilla et pris une mine renfrognée.

« Pourtant, vous n'avez pas hésité à m'abandonner ce matin.

\- Je savais que cela vous avez contrarié. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'être en retard, je devais avoir un entretien téléphonique avec un de nos plus importants fournisseurs.

\- Je ne suis pas contrariée le moins du monde mais disons que j'ai compris votre message.

\- Quel message ?

\- Votre invention est formidable, monsieur, j'espère qu'elle aboutira, éluda-t-elle. Puis-je faire quelque chose pour votre service ?

\- Non, pas pour l'instant mais …

\- Bien, je vais prendre congé dans ce cas. »

Cave la regarda, perplexe, et sans le laisser prononcer un mot de plus, se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. La société était certes importante car il devait assumer une grande responsabilité. Les employés, les clients et les fournisseurs comptaient sur lui, son audace et sa performance. Mais d'un autre côté, elle ne pouvait accepter l'idée de ne pas être aussi importante voire plus que son entreprise à ses yeux. C'était stupide. A quoi s'attendait-elle ? Ce qui c'était passé hier n'avait été qu'une folie passagère et désormais elle devait absolument s'efforcer d'oublier Cave. Elle avait entendu parler du Café de l'Etoile en ville qui permettait de rencontrer des célibataires. Pourquoi ne pas tenter ? C'était décidé. Durant sa pause, elle téléphonerait pour avoir plus de renseignements en attendant elle avait plusieurs dossiers à boucler et une cinquantaine de courrier à traiter.

A 15 heures, Caroline avait achevé deux gros dossiers concernant la comptabilité de l'entreprise. Aussi, elle avait dactylographié plusieurs lettres pour répondre aux demandes des clients et des fournisseurs. Elle avait également pris le temps de se renseigner auprès du personnel du Café de l'Etoile. Une soirée avait lieu dans deux jours, à la fin de la semaine, pour rencontrer des célibataires de la région. Elle irait et peut être rencontrerait-elle l'amour, le vrai.

Une tête qu'elle reconnue instantanément passa à travers l'encadrement de la porte de son bureau.

« Puis-je entrer quelques instants, Caroline ?

\- Avec plaisir Doug ! Qu'est-ce-qui t'amène ?

\- Rien de grave. Je voulais juste discuter un peu avec toi. C'est la pause café ?

\- Je t'en offre un ?

\- Volontiers. »

Doug Rattman était un des ingénieurs de l'équipe scientifique du laboratoire de recherche. Ils étaient rentrés dans l'entreprise presque en même temps et s'étaient tout de suite très bien entendus. Parfois, Doug montait aux services administratifs pour discuter un peu avec elle sur leur week-end, ou leur travail.

« Le patron semble plus en forme que jamais aujourd'hui, il nous a fait le sermon de notre vie.

\- Oui, ce matin il m'a montré son nouveau projet d'intelligence artificielle.

\- Ho oui ! C'est un bon projet même si j'aurai œuvré avant tout dans l'évolution du domaine médicale.

\- Je trouve cela merveilleux et effrayant à la fois. Si les robots deviennent plus efficaces que nous, que deviendrons-nous ?

\- Je suis du même avis mais on ne peut pas enrayer l'avancement de la science, je me pose souvent cette question. Mais ne parlons plus de travail. Tu as prévu des choses pour ce weekend ?

\- Je vais à une soirée au Café de l'Etoile, vendredi soir en ville et je ferai sans doute un peu les boutiques samedi après midi. Et toi ?

\- Je ne sais pas exactement. Peut-être irais-je faire de la randonnée. Mais tu as l'air patraque ces derniers temps. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Non je suis simplement fatiguée.

\- Si tu te sens mal, n'hésite pas à venir me consulter, j'ai de solides notions en médecine.

\- Merci beaucoup Doug, mais je pense que ça ira.»

Ils poursuivirent leur conversation en buvant leurs cafés avant de reprendre leur travail.

Deux jours s'écoulèrent où Caroline évita scrupuleusement Cave, prétextant des coups de fil urgents le premier jour. Le deuxième, elle n'eut aucune excuse à présenter car Cave était en déplacement à Detroit pour conclure un contrat de partenariat avec une société de prothésiste afin de créer les membres de ses nouveaux robots à moindre coût. Elle fut tranquille toute la journée jusqu'à 17h où elle reçut un appel de son patron.

« Caroline ?

\- Oui, monsieur. Avez-vous fait bon voyage ? Tout se passe-t-il comme vous le désirez ?

\- Impeccable. Nous avons signé le contrat pour cinq ans ! Je rentre avec Doug qui m'a accompagné pour examiner la qualité des prothèses.

\- Félicitation, monsieur Johnson, j'espère que …

\- Caroline, je n'appelais pas pour cela, la coupa-t-il.

\- Pourquoi alors ?

\- Je voudrais te voir ce soir.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu le sais bien, ma jolie…

\- Non je ne sais pas et je ne suis pas disponible ce soir.

\- Comment ça «pas disponible» ? Pourquoi es-tu si distante depuis deux jours ? Tu m'évites, je le sens.

\- Je ne vous évite pas mais je n'ai pas de compte à vous rendre.

\- Tu en as plus que tu ne crois ! Dis-moi ce que tu fais ce soir.

\- Sinon quoi ? Bonsoir monsieur Johnson, à lundi.

\- Caroline, si tu raccroches… »

Elle ne prit pas la peine d'écouter la suite et raccrocha. Elle consulta l'horloge. 17 heures. Pour une fois, elle partirait à l'heure de son travail. Elle prit son manteau et son sac avant de fermer l'office où le téléphone sonna brutalement une énième fois.

Cave raccrocha le combiné furieusement et donna un coup de pied dans le distributeur de soda à côté de la cabine téléphonique. Bon sang mais pourquoi l'évitait-elle ainsi ? Avait-il manqué un épisode ? C'était-il montrer offensant ces deux derniers jours? C'était à n'y plus rien comprendre. Elle le rendait fou. Il savait qu'elle n'avait pas apprécié le fait d'être abandonné au petit matin mais cela ne devait pas se limiter à cela. Cave s'était arrêter à mi-trajet à une station service pour refaire le plein de son véhicule et surtout téléphoner. Il avait pensé ramener Doug aux logements du centre d'enrichissement puis passer la nuit chez Caroline. Tout cela pour qu'elle lui raccroche au nez. A lui ! Cave Johnson ! Aucune femme ne lui avait jamais fait ça !

Doug sortit à ce moment de la boutique de la station service avec deux paquets de bonbons et s'assit du côté passager de la Cadillac. Cave s'installa au volant, consterné et irrité.

« Vous avez l'air agacé, monsieur Johnson, tout va bien ?

\- Juste une conversation animée avec Caroline, elle a osé quitter le bureau à 17 heures, c'est inadmissible !

\- N'est-ce pas la fin de sa journée ?

\- Sans doute, mais c'est inadmissible !

\- Je crois qu'elle avait rendez-vous ce soir.

\- Un rendez-vous ? Comment ça ?

\- Oui au Café de l'Etoile. Il y a une soirée pour faire des rencontres.

\- Des … rencontres ?

\- Amicales ou amoureuses. »

Cave démarra en trombe ce qui surprit Doug qui s'accrocha à ses accoudoirs. Une soirée pour faire des rencontres ? Mais à quoi pensait-elle ? Elle était à lui et à lui seul ! Si elle croyait qu'il allait la laisser faire et ne pas oser la déranger jusqu'à lundi, elle se trompait lourdement ! Il lui restait deux heures de route avant d'arriver chez Doug. Ce soir, il battrait sans doute son record de vitesse.

Le Café de l'Etoiles été un petit café bordant une rivière. Caroline y arriva vers 19 heures. Une foule été déjà présente et arpentait le comptoir de l'établissement décoré à la manière d'un pub irlandais. L'ambiance était chaleureuse et bon enfant. Les gens parlaient, échangeaient et dansaient au son d'une musique traditionnelle irlandaise. Elle parla à deux hommes, le premier nommé Eric, d'une quarantaine d'années, brun et grand et Lawrence, vingt six ans et brun aux yeux verts. L'un comme l'autre ayant une différence d'âge notoire et ne lui correspondant pas. Bien que très sympathique, il n'y avait pas cette étincelle comme entre elle et Cave. Elle erra dans le café comme une âme en peine et comprit pourquoi elle n'avait envie de rencontrer personne. Cave était omniprésent dans ses pensées, elle l'avait dans la peau. Cela devait se ressentir car Lawrence lui avait confessé qu'il avait pensé qu'elle était mariée avant de l'aborder. On peut sans doute distinguer une femme amoureuse d'une autre qui ne l'est pas. Si seulement Cave pouvait l'aimait autant qu'elle. L'aimer ? Cette idée la glaça soudainement et lui noua le ventre. Il n'avait jamais été question de tomber amoureuse de son patron, bon sang ! Elle ne devait pas, c'était impensable ! De toute façon, ce n'était pas réciproque. La société primait avant tout pour lui, elle ne serait jamais dans l'ordre de ses priorités et ne serait toujours qu'une aventure passagère. Elle était encore tombée dans le panneau. Autant s'amuser ce soir et trouver un autre homme. Elle commanda deux verres de whisky et les avala d'une traite chacun. L'organisateur de la soirée annonça le moment des slows. A ce moment, un homme blond s'avança et lui proposa de danser. Elle accepta et alla sur la piste de danse avec lui.

« Je m'appelle Brad et toi ?

\- Caroline, enchantée.

\- Tu sembles un peu perdue. Je pourrais te réconforter, si tu le souhaites. Tu es très mignonne.

\- Un peu seulement. »

Elle continua à danser avec lui mais sentit soudainement une main la séparer brusquement de son cavalier et s'abattre de plein fouet sur ce dernier.

« Ne la touche pas, sale nabot ! Elle est à moi ! Hurla cave.

\- Je n'en savais rien, se défendit Brad. Et puis, en quoi elle t'appartient ?!

\- Si tu la retouches une seule fois, je te brise les os !

\- Cave arrête ! Il n'en savait rien ! Pardonnez-moi Brad mais je dois m'expliquer avec cette personne, expliqua-t-elle en entraînant Cave à l'extérieur.

\- « Cette personne », répéta Cave offusqué.»

Comment l'avait-il retrouvé ? Il avait du lui coller dans son sac je ne sais quel bidule technologique d'Aperture pour la géo localiser. Elle récupéra ses affaires et l'entraîna vers la sortie.

« Mais enfin, que faites-vous ici monsieur ?!

\- Arrête de m'appeler monsieur ! On a dépassé ce stade, tu crois pas ! Que faisais-tu avec ce gars ?!

\- Je dansais !

\- Tu me trompais oui ! T'espérais trouver quelqu'un de meilleur que moi !? Et en plus tu m'as raccroché au nez !

\- Cave, je ne te dois aucune excuse. Rien n'est officiel entre nous. Jeudi matin, je me suis retrouvée seule dans mon lit. Tu es parti comme un voleur ! Que crois-tu que j'ai pensé en premier ?

\- Que je m'étais rendu au travail. Un jour, il faudra que j'étudie les femmes, leurs cerveaux et les idées ineptes qu'elles s'inventent seules !

\- Ecoute, je comprends bien que l'entreprise est importante pour toi, Cave. Mais ce que j'ai pensé en premier c'était que tu m'avais utilisé et que je n'étais qu'une aventure pour toi. Tu n'as même pas pris la peine de me réveiller pour m'embrasser.

\- Je peux me rattraper …, suggéra-t-il.

\- Je n'en ai aucune envie ! Et puis comment as-tu su que je me trouvais ici ? lança-t-elle furieuse.

\- Par Doug !

\- Quel traître celui là ! Je rentre chez moi maintenant !

\- A pied ?

\- Oui et sans toi ! Ne me suis pas !»

Cave eut un regard noir, haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers son véhicule. Caroline s'éloigna. Pourquoi était-il venu la chercher jusqu'ici ? Elle s'était sentie piégée. D'un autre côté, elle ne pouvait nier que son cœur avait palpité de joie et de bonheur lorsqu'elle l'avait vu. Il lui avait tant manqué.

Soudain, elle s'arrêta de marcher. Qu'est-ce-qui l'empêchait de lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait ? Elle avait peur de son amour voilà le vrai problème. Elle avait si peur d'être trahie. Elle devait sauter le pas si elle ne voulait pas manquer l'occasion que le destin lui offrait. Elle repensa à certaines phrases tendres de Cave. Il lui avait montré son affection plusieurs fois pourtant. Peut être l'aimait-il à sa manière ? Elle devait s'en assurer.

Elle fit demi-tour et courut vers le parking du Café de l'Etoile et chercha du regard sa Cadillac. Elle entendit un bruit de moteur derrière elle, dans la rue. Elle se retourna et vit Cave. Elle traversa la rue sans regarder pour le rejoindre faisant freiner brutalement et klaxonner bruyamment plusieurs véhicules arrivant dans les deux sens. Les chauffeurs l'insultèrent en sortant la tête de la portière.

Cave la regarda interloqué, sortit de sa voiture et insulta les badauds qui s'en prenaient à elle. Lorsqu'il se tourna vers elle, elle était extatique.

« Tu es folle ?! Ne refais plus jamais ça ! Tu veux mourir ?!

\- Non, affirma-t-elle en riant.

\- Tu sens l'alcool… tu as bu !

\- Je t'aime Cave !

\- Quoi ?

\- Je t'aime !

\- Rentrons, tu dois être épuisée.

\- Cave, je me sens bien au contraire. J'en peux plus de garder ça pour moi. Je t'aime Cave ! Je veux t'épouser, avoir des enfants et vieillir avec toi. Je t'aime tant, je t'en supplie, ne me rejettes pas. Je crois que j'ai jamais autant aimé quelqu'un et j'ai jamais été aussi sure de moi. C'est toi l'homme de ma vie j'en suis persuadée.

\- Et c'est pour ça que tu manques de te faire renverser !?

\- Mais réponds-moi ! Est-ce-que tu m'aimes aussi ?

\- Bien sur que je t'aime idiote ! Ce n'est pas pour n'importe qui que je traverserais le Michigan de long en large en 1 heure et demie à 220 kilomètres heure.

\- Tu étais fou de jalousie, c'est trop mignon.

\- Je ne suis pas jaloux juste attentif !

\- Cave Johnson cela vous fait mal de savoir que vous m'aimez ? C'est une faille dans votre carapace ? se moqua-t-elle.

\- On dirait que ça t'as plu que je mette K.O ce minable…

\- Ça me fait beaucoup d'effet, c'est vrai, confia-t-elle dans un petit rire cristallin et un clin d'œil coquin.»

Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et se blottit contre lui. Cave la serra contre lui et l'embrassa amoureusement.

« Nous devrions rentrer, je suis exténué de ce trajet éclair.

\- Oui, allons chez moi. Tu as faim ?

\- Pas de nourriture, ma jolie.

\- Vous êtes un brigand monsieur Johnson.»

Ils rentrèrent chez elle et Cave lui fit l'amour toute la nuit. Leurs ébats furent sensuels et leurs gestes remplis d'amour et de passions.

Avant de s'endormir, Caroline la tête blottit dans le cou de son amant, chuchota :

« Que va-t-on faire maintenant ?

\- A propos de quoi, ma chérie ?

\- Notre relation, penses-tu que nous devons rester cachés ?

\- Pour l'instant c'est certainement la meilleure chose à faire. Je crains que le cas contraire ne t'attire les foudres de nos collaborateurs. Je ne veux pas qu'on te critique ou qu'on te fasse du mal. Surtout que je ne t'ai jamais favorisé. De plus, j'ai bien conscience qu'une femme ayant une relation non conjugale est très mal vu de nos jours et particulièrement si c'est avec son patron.

\- Tu as raison.

\- Mais puisque tu m'en parles, je vais te proposer une chose. »

Il fouilla dans la poche de son pantalon au pied du lit et garda un petit objet dans son poing.

« Je voulais te le demander il y a deux an après le nouvel an à Detroit que nous avions passé. C'est la première fois où j'ai pu réellement mieux te connaitre. Je m'en suis voulu de ne pas t'avoir abordé plus tôt et je n'ai pas vraiment su comment te séduire jusqu'à mercredi dernier où tu m'as proposé de diner chez toi. Tu m'as dit qu'entre nous rien n'était officiel et je veux y remédier. Je sais que ça peut paraitre soudain mais veux-tu devenir ma fiancée ? demanda-t-il en lui tendant une jolie bague en argent avec un magnifique chaton rond. Nous pourrions vivre ensemble plusieurs années et peut être un jour, nous marier.

\- Ho Cave ! Bien sur que j'accepte. Je t'ai aimé dès notre première rencontre. Même dans mes rêves les plus fous, je n'aurais pas espéré mieux.

\- Moi aussi. »

Il la serra contre lui et caressa doucement son épaule.

« Et si on partait en vacances ?

\- Cave Johnson, cette proposition est plus que surprenante ! Vous seriez prêt à décrocher du boulot ?

\- Pour toi je serais prêt à tout ma jolie, même à te poursuivre jusqu'en enfer.

\- Et où irions-nous ?

\- Où veux-tu aller ?

\- J'ai toujours voulu aller dans les Caraïbes.

\- Va pour les Caraïbes. Je commanderai les billets demain. »

Caroline était folle de joie. Elle l'embrassa avec tendresse.

« Tu es formidable, Cave.

\- Je sais, tu as beaucoup de chance d'être tombée sur quelqu'un d'aussi beau, riche et intelligent que moi, annonça-t-il fier de lui.

\- En revanche, tu es un vantard invétéré !

\- Ça se défend. Et maintenant viens près de moi, sentir ta lingerie fine sous mes doigts a ravivé mon désir, j'ai encore envie de toi. »

Ils passèrent le weekend ensemble et dans le plus grand secret Cave emménagea quelques mois plus tard chez Caroline. Ils partirent également trois semaines dans les Caraïbes. Mais Caroline et Cave, n'avaient pas la moindre idée de ce qui les attendait des années plus tard.


End file.
